


Bonding in the Break Room

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs coffee because thoughts of a certain co-worker are keeping him up at night. What happens when that co-worker follows him into the break room? Our boys do a little bonding! One shot. This is slash. Morgan/Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding in the Break Room

Reid was struggling, and he didn't know why. Nothing had changed. The feelings he had for his co-worker and best friend were the same as they had been last week, last month, last year, heck, for the past five years. He could tell you the exact moment he realized he was in love with Morgan. It was after the case in Chicago, when he found out about the older mans past.

During that case, Reid had spent all his time with Morgan's family, not aware of what his best friend was going through. When he found out, the feelings that washed through his body were foreign. Imagining Derek as a young, impressionable boy, being forced into something by someone he trusted, made the young agent literally sick.

He had such an overwhelming need to take his best friend in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to soothe his pain, hold him while he cried, and kiss away all his tears. It was then, in that moment, with those unfamiliar feelings so strong, that he realized he was in love with his best friend.

If anyone could compartmentalize, it was Reid. With all he had to face growing up, and especially after the Hankel incident, so putting his feelings for Morgan in a little box and filing it away was easy. Sure, there had been times it was hard to ignore. Morgan was his best friend, and they spent a lot of time together, and sometimes Reid let himself imagine that Morgan reciprocated his feelings.

Reid wasn't one for daydreaming, but sometimes, when he woke up after dreaming about Morgan, he would keep his eyes closed and lay really still, trying to pretend Derek was still there with him. Those were the days he usually buried himself in coffee and paperwork, to keep his mind occupied, and not on Derek Morgan.

That method seemed to work for Reid, but something was different today, and he had no idea what to do. Every time Morgan walked into the room, Reid felt the hairs on his arms stand up. It was almost like a charge of electricity went through him, and it seemed like Morgan felt it too.

He felt Morgan's eyes on him when he was walking throughout the bull pen. He didn't know where the older man was, or why he was watching him, but he felt it, and it was disconcerting. Reid did his best to ignore the unsettling feelings and the man who caused them, but he was finding it to be an impossible task.

Feeling frustrated, he got up and headed into the break room to get himself yet another cup of coffee (he'd already had 6 cups already, and it was barely 2:00). As he was pouring his life saving beverage, he suddenly felt a tingle go up his spine, and he stood as still as possible and tried to calm his breathing.

"More coffee, Pretty Boy?" He heard the familiar voice ask. "Why don't you just hook yourself up to an IV and mainline it?" He teased.

Those comments were proof that Morgan was indeed watching him, and saw the extra trips to the break room. The question was why? And how to get him to stop. It was hard enough locking his feelings away, but when the object of your affection is watching you, it becomes harder and harder to contain said feelings.

"Just tired today." Reid tried to brush it off.

Morgan didn't take the hint. "So, was someone keeping our young genius up last night?"

Reid looked at Morgan, confused. "Who would be keeping me up and why?"

Morgan shook his head and laughed. "You really need to get out more, man."

"Wha...oh." He blushed then, finally understanding Morgan's tease. "Funny, Morgan." He scoffed.

"Come on, man, I'm just playin. I just thought maybe you'd gotten lucky." Morgan said.

His lack of sleep and frustration bubbled up. "Right. I mean seriously Morgan, who would even be interested in me? And even if I did get someone to come home with me, they'd probably complain I kept them up all night with my ramblings, not with, well, you know." He looked down, not wanting to see Morgan nodding his head in agreement.

Suddenly, Reid felt himself being pushed back against the counter, and jerked his head up in surprise. Morgan had his body pinned, and they were pressed together, chest to chest, their faces mere inches apart. Every part of his body that was touching Morgan was on fire, and he knew the older man could feel his erratic breathing. He tried to look away, but Morgan placed his hand on his cheek, holding him in place.

"Hey," Morgan whispered, his breath ghosting over Reid's lips. "I don't want to hear you talking about yourself like that. You are an amazing person and whoever you chose to be with should consider themselves lucky."

Reid stopped breathing. Does Morgan really think that, he wondered. Only one way to find out. "Would you?" He said, barely audible.

Because of their close proximity, Morgan heard Reid's question, and he answered with a soft kiss to the younger mans lips. The Reid froze, and Morgan pulled back, afraid he had crossed a line that Reid wasn't comfortable with. But when he looked into those eyes and saw the pupils blow wide in arousal, he moaned and leaned in for another kiss. He had meant for the second one to be chaste, but as soon as he started to pull back a second time, his mouth was forcefully returned to Reids, by a hand on the back of his head.

Their lips mashed together and he felt Reid's mouth open, allowing him access, and he took it, swiping his tongue inside. He groaned when he felt Reid's tongue touch his, and he pressed their bodies closer together, sliding a knee between his best friends legs. He almost came when he felt his Pretty Boy suck on his tongue, and lost all ability to think. The two men stood together, chest to chest, groin to groin, and made out without abandon.

Both were so caught up with the intense new feelings, that they had forgotten where they were, until a door closing brought them both back to reality. They pulled their lips apart, resting their foreheads together, but neither were ready to pull away completely, no matter where they were.

They both turned their heads toward the closed door, wondering who had seen them, and they didn't have to wonder long. Penelope Garcia stood there, leaning against the door, watching the two men with a smile on her face.

"Holy Moly, boys, that was hot." She said, not making a move to leave. "Please, don't let me stop you." She grinned, waving her hand back and forth.

Reid dropped his head to Morgan's shoulder in embarrassment, while Morgan looked to Garcia and grinned right back at her. "Mama, you have the worst timing."

"Or the best." She countered. "Did you two forget that you are in the break room of the FBI building? What if someone else had walked in, huh?"

That brought Morgan back to reality, and he moved away from Reid slightly, the two still in each others arms, but the pressure of their groins was lessened. "Shit, you're right. I don't know what happened. We...I just got carried away."

"Me too," came a muffled voice against Morgan's neck.

"No harm, no foul, my lovelies. You are just lucky it was me that happened by." She said, laughing again. "But I suggest you continue this elsewhere. And if you insist on doing this at work again, use Morgan's office." She turned and grabbed the doorknob, then paused. "And if you do, call me, so I can make sure to turn the camera off." She threw a wink over her shoulder and left, closing the door behind her to give them time to compose themselves.

Morgan felt Reid groan into his neck, and pulled back a little, nudging his chin up, so they were eye to eye again. "Hey, Reid, Spencer. She's right. I'm sorry." He felt his best friend stiffen and quickly continued. "I'm not sorry this happened. I'm sorry I got so carried away that I forgot where we were."

The younger man relaxed, and responded. "I'm not sorry either. And I do...um..."

"You do what, Pretty Boy?"

"Want to continue this later." He said, ducking is head and averting his eyes.

Morgan grasped his chin again, not letting him look down. "Hey, don't look away, ok? It's just me."

"Mor...Derek, I'm not sure exactly what happened here, but I know I'm glad it did."

Morgan let out a breath, and smiled. "Me too, Spencer, me too. So, what do you say we grab takeout after work and go back to my house. We can watch a movie, and talk."

Reid raised his eyebrows. "Just talk?" He said quietly.

"There's a whole other side to you, Pretty Boy," he said laughing. "And I can't wait to explore it with you." He leaned in and attached his mouth to the young genius's again, trying to be chaste, but not succeeding. When they finally pulled apart again, both were smiling and breathing heavy. "We should get back."

"Yeah," Reid agreed reluctantly. "For the first time in a long time, I'm actually going to be looking forward to leaving at the end of the day." He said, blushing.

"If I have anything to say about it, this will not be the last time." Morgan said, grinning. "Now, come on, Pretty Boy, lets get to work, so later comes sooner."

"That doesn't make sense, Derek. Time is going to pass at the same spee..." His rant was cut short by Morgan's lips pressing agains his own.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to like shutting you up like that." He said, huskily.

"In that case, count on me spouting off a lot of statistics tonight." He responded, his eyes twinkling.

"Pretty Boy, you are going to be the death of me." He laughed. "But what a way to go."


End file.
